I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight
by Gatergirl79
Summary: A very short song fic based on the Dr. Hook song of the same name. Dean get a call late one night from a very familiar voice. No real spoiler though it is set between 5 & 6 so, that's about as spoiler as you get.


**A/N: I was going through my CD's yesterday and found myself listening to my Dr. Hook album. The song I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight just screamed Destiel in my head and I couldn't shake it. So today I sat down and right this short song fic. When I started it I thought it was going to be sexy but it turned into something else. Don't think it's my best work, but I really had to get it out of my head. Set between season 5 and 6. Probably before Crowley propositioned Castiel but after his first ass kicking by Raphael.**

**Hasn't been beta'ed, so will have spelling and grammar mistake. But this is just a bit of fluff so I don't think it'll matter all that much. **

Dean groaned when he felt the elbow in his side, forcing his eyes open he glanced at the half asleep woman.

"Phone." she murmured groggily.

Dean ran his fingers thought his bed hair and reaching for the vibrating plastic. "Hello."

He froze at the familiar voice down the line. A voice that never failed to make his blood race like no woman on earth could. - Not even lisa. A voice he hadn't heard in months.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"What?"

"I had to call someone who used to care."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely it was a dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

"Who is it?" Lisa murmured beside him.

"An old friend." Dean took an uneasy breath, torn over what to say or do.

"Say that you still want me and I'll be there."

Dean's heart leapt into his throat at hearing those words. He'd never heard anything so seductive and promising in his life. He could never have imagined he'd hear them from his angel's lips. It just wasn't like Cass.

"Five minutes." he heard himself saying, then the line went dead.

Dean turned to Lisa. "I'm just heading out. Go back to sleep."

Sher looked up at him with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Dean swallowed something that tasted a lot like guilt. "Yeah, he just needs someone to talk to." he was throwing off the covers and searching for his clothes as Lisa watching him.

She leant on her elbows. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine really."

"Won't it wait till morning?"

Dean glanced at the clock 2AM. "Guess not. He wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." his heart was still slamming aging his chest as he leant over the bed and pressed a kiss to Lisa's forehead. "Don't stay up."

The he was rushing from the house and climbing into his truck. The Impala sleeping in the garage, where it's been since he'd arrived on Lisa's doorstep.

He pulled out of his drive and headed down the dark street. At the corner he saw a familiar figure. His heart leapt at the sight. It had been too long since he'd seen that tanned trench coat and that mop of dark hair, but what he really wanted to see where those impossible blue eyes again, the ones that always held such faith. Not in heaven or God, but in him.

He pulled to a stop and in a breath the seat beside him was occupied. He drove away, unsure where he was going. Nothing was said, they just drove on in a comfortable silence.

Dean had to admit he'd missed the feeling. As much as he loved being with Lisa and Ben, he wasn't completely happy.

Finally he had to speak. There was only so much silence he could take, no matter how comfortable and he was beyong curious.

"Why you call?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be alone."

Dean glanced at him, frowning. "Why?"

Castiel just sighed tiredly. "I - I miss you."

Dean's heart leapt into his throat, he could feel it pound against his Adam's apple. He was unable to stop the world leaving his lips. "Me too. - -I missed you."

They stared one of their epic looks and fell back into silence.

They just drove on, nothing of import being said, Dean talking about everything but his new life, Castiel doing much the same. For hours they just drove. It wasn't until the sky began to turn from indigo to lilac that Dean turned in the direction of home.

Stopping at the corner of his street, he turned to look at Castiel. His eyes looked heavy and tired, his shoulders slumped ever so slightly as if he carried the weight of the world. He looked worse now than he had when he'd been practically human.

"Are you alright Cass?"

Castiel didn't answer; he just looked into the man's hazel eyes, heaved a deep sigh of regret and pain, whispered "thank you." and vanished. Leaving Dean alone, frustrated and strangely at ease for the first time in months.

**Two Week Later**

Dean is sitting in the back yard alone, starring up at the night sky. Lisa and Ben had gone away for the weekend, to visit her mother. Dean watched the clouds and stares and moon. The silence that surrounded him making him feel afraid and alone, a hunger clawing at his insides.

Closing his eyes, he whispered onto the breeze. "I don't want to be alone tonight and I had to call someone who used to care."

When he opens them again, Castiel is there, staring at him with equally fearful and lonely eyes.

**A/N: I know it sucks, but now it's written I can get the damn thing out of my head. Sometimes I just get this stuff in my head and need to wash it out. I decided to post for two reasons really, 1) someone may enjoy it. 2) I'm addicted to posting rofl. **

**Thanks for reading though and I'd recommend the song, its way better than the story. Dr. Hook - I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight. I'm sure you could find it on iTunes. **


End file.
